Anything Could Happen
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Nyo!Prussia lives in a world where World War II has been raging for many years and technology has advanced, but never been used for war. She receives a gift that takes her to the 'normal' world to meet her male self, Prussia where she learns about this parallel world and all of its strange people. (Uses human names-now with chapter 2!) (T for a little bout of language...)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just a little key before you read. Nyo!Germany is called Monika and Nyo!Prussia is Julchen. Regular Prussia, Germany and anyone else in the regular world is called by their country name. (Nyo!Liechtenstein is Noah and Nyo!Hungary is Daniel, as you may find out.) Also, it's supposed to be a little steam-punk. if you have questions, feel free to ask. and one last comment, this isn't a Nyo!PrussiaxPrussia. But it may be a little Nyo!PrussiaxNyo!Liechtenstein. :)**

**Okay! I release you!**

* * *

I reclined against my velvet chair behind the large wood desk taking in the sounds from an old record player. This was one of the last vinyl's that hadn't been burned of Beethoven's music around my house; needless to say it was my least favorite.

The war had continued to rage on and on around me, I was glad because I didn't have to participate, however Monika insisted that I had to take some responsibility in it. So I taught my cute little sister all of my tricks. But really, those Allied powers were sneaky as foxes when it came to battle. Back in my day, we never had the sophisticated technology to communicate codes and whatever and or these what do they call it? "Guerrilla warfare"? We just marched right up to each other in our lines and fired not these weird "hit-and-run" things. A little cowardly if you ask me. But no one's asking me.

I sigh and hear the record stop. Well now, I suppose it's time for some lunch. I stand and wander out of the room and down the hall, which still smells a little musty, and into the kitchen. Ah! There's Monika! I come up and grab her from behind. "How's my little sis, huh?" I say, giving her a hug.

"That's embarrassing, stop." She elbows me away. I make a pouting face.

"Ohhhh, but Moni~ couldn't you be my cute little sister even for a little bit?" I rest my arm on her shoulder.

"No, we're in the middle of a war, Julchen, you need to act like an adult."

"No need to act like it, I am an adult!" I reply hitting my chest with my fist and beaming at her.

"I'm aware of that," she turns to me. "act like it."

"I can have fun can't I?" I say with a little bit of exasperation. "I don't want to get too old too fast! It makes your hair turn gray!"

"Julchen your hair…"

"So what's for lunch?" I interrupt her looking over her shoulder and into the pot. "Potato soup? Didn't we have that…?"

"For breakfast? Yes. And we'll have it for dinner too."

I think about what I'm going to say next as I walk over to the table and grab a chair then sit in it backwards. "You know, I love potatoes, I really do. But I think anymore that I could go for some tomatoes right about now. Do you think we could get some from Felicia and make some pasta or whatever?"

"Every cent is going into the war, the same goes for Feliciana," Monika says. "and you really should sit more like a lady."

"We're the only one's here right? It's like some guy's gonna walk into the room…"

"Excuse me ladies," we both turn at hearing the familiar voice. I see Noah walk in then quickly adjust how I sit.

"Noah," Monika greets him with a slight bow. "How can I help you?"

"It's a little strange for you to be over here isn't it? you're not even our ally," I comment before he can answer my sister's question.

He smiles sweetly. "That's true, my sister asked me to give this to you. Sorry for intruding without letting you know first." He hands me a small pocket watch which I unlatch and inspect.

"That's not some kind of spy equipment, is it?" Monika eyes him suspiciously.

"No! Not at all!" he assures with a gesture. "When some of the open planes flew over my house this fell from one of them. "Heid—I mean, Adelheid said to give this to you because she wants no part of it. She also said to tell you that aircrafts of either power will be shot down immediately upon sight without mercy. So be careful about flying over our houses. I wouldn't want you or your people to have more casualties because we're trying to remain neutral."

"Understood," Moinka says.

"But why are you giving this to us?" I ask, still unsure why he gave it to us instead of destroying it.

"I was able to save it from Adelheid before she destroyed it. I thought it would be a nice present for you," he smiles again, but mostly at me, I smile back and thank him for the gift. "I better get going; she'll start to worry if I'm out too long. See you around sometime?"

I nod. "Definitely."

As Noah leaves, I see Monika glance in my direction and begin to say, "Do you…?"

"Nope." I cut her off.

"But maybe you should…"

"Nope."

"I think he's rather nice and has a secure economy outside of the war…"

"This conversation ends here," I say standing up and placing the watch inside of my dress, taking the bowl and the ladle out of her hand. I scoop myself some soup, grab a piece of bread then retreat back to my room before she can see my face turn red.

She's too young and cute to understand these kind of relationships between countries. And you know, so maybe we had some small mutual liking for each other…so what? We couldn't do anything about it until after the war anyway.

I sit on my bed and pull out the watch. I lean back against the pillows and look at it more closely in the light. This certainly wasn't an ordinary watch. I look at it from all sides, starting to slowly get an idea of what this little machine might be. I decide to do some research. I pull out all of the books I have on time pieces then run to down to the study to gather some more.

I stayed up late that night studying and looking for everything I could find about the watch. Then Monika complained that I needed to go to bed because the music I was listening to was too loud. I shrugged it off and turned down the volume by a couple of notches on the player.

After a little past 2 in the morning I found what I was looking for.

_Chrono diachoristiko—_or something like it, the Greek may be slightly skewed over many translations during the war—but it is an object that splits time, creating a temporary doorway to the past. Out of the advanced technology that has been created we rarely use it for war, instead we use it to try and promote peace and to entertain the masses-which is where pieces like come from. These so-called "time-slicers" aren't entrusted to everyone because you'd be surprised with how much can be messed up within the 24 hour window that it provides. There are special combinations used to trigger the "slice" to occur on the watch, but each has a unique combination and most of the time the combination is lost or forgotten.

Now that I knew what it was, I wondered if Noah knew what he had given me. If he did, I really had to thank him. I look all over the watch to see if maybe, by some slight chance, the code had been carved into the surface. I took it apart to the very inner-workings and cleaned the pieces as I went (I'm a professional cleaner of many things). I was in luck. I found some small letters and numbers carved into the back of the face of the watch. I forced my tired eyes to focus on the little symbols to write them down. Then I decided to go to bed to save what little energy I had left for the next day's adventures.

…

I slide down the railing for breakfast then ran into the kitchen. Plopping down in a chair I find yet another breakfast of potato soup! But as I took a sip I realized that there was something slightly different. My eyes grew wide as the little orange disk-shaped root bobbed at the top of the broth. "Carrots!" looking up at Monika I smiled widely.

"I was wandering around in the forest and I found them. I also found some wild raspberries and strawberries," she said standing from the table to clear her plates.

"That's my cute, reliable little sister!" I squeal gleefully leaping over to hug her. I notice something I as hug her. I glance down at her chest then back up at her. "have you gotten…smaller?"

"Shut up!" she pushes me away and blushes as red as the raspberries. "Just eat your breakfast!"

"Sheesh, it's just a comment. By the way I did a little research on that watch Noah brought," I say casually as I go sit back down. "It's one of those ones that splits time with a certain combination. So whatdoyasay? Wanna go see me when I was little? I was so cute…"

"Pictures are plenty!" Monika replies, I think she was still trying to regain her composure. I mean, who wouldn't want to see me as a kid? "And do you really think something like that exists? It's not scientifically possible."

"Sure it is, there are plenty around, people just don't remember the combinations so they're just normal watches!"

"Chasing after myths and legends; really Julchen you need to focus on what's in the present. Speaking of which, I'll be at a meeting will the other countries today, see if you come up with some strategies for battle or something. Send me the information if you do." She held up a folder that contained her papers (it also received and sent papers because it had a scanner built into it). "I'll see you later this afternoon." She turns to leave but I catch her first. I go and fill up a glass with milk and hand it to her.

"Drink this, it's good for your womanly assets," I assure her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She frowns and gives me a nasty look which I see from her only so often.

"Would it be mean to say, 'look at the log in your eye' at this point?" I was taken aback that my adorable little sister would say something so mean out-of-the-blue like that! I couldn't think of what to say in response. "I'll see you later." She takes her folders and files and closes the door behind her.

I sigh and mope back up to my office and look at some of the half-baked plans I drew up. I wanted to be productive, but my brain said no. I lay on my desk and shuffled my papers around then decided that now would be the opportune time to try out the watch. I pulled a small disk-shaped plaque on my desk. It looked an awful lot like a cup holder; I had even used it as that during some late-night planning sprees. I type in for it to identify and locate the watch that had been given to me. When I hit send I received up with a massive pile of watches. I sit confused for a moment then I realize that I have a lot of watches that had been given to me. Unfortunately, you have to be very specific with this machine in order for it to work properly.

I search through the watches and find the one that I was looking for. I open it up and pull out the paper with the letters and numbers that I wrote the night before. "Let's see…" I say sticking my tongue out with concentration. I gently take my finger and move the larger hand according to the code starting with both hands at twelve. _Right to 4 o'clock…left past 12 to 6…right to 9…back to 10 and…back to 12_. "That should activate the time-rift and moving the hour hand to set the date…" I move it to the date I want then close the watch to confirm the settings.

I suddenly feel a gust of wind and a bright light flashes; as my eyes adjust I look around to see that I am standing in a forest with small streams of light filtering through the trees. I hear some noises and go to investigate I look around from behind a tree and see a group of people of who looked especially familiar.

"Daniel!" I shout running over to him. He turns to see me but looks completely bewildered.

"Who are you?" he says with somewhat of a girly voice.

"W-who…?" Now I was confused. This Daniel was younger and was definitely a girl—but for some reason was dressed as a guy. "Daniel?" I attempted again.

A random man from the back spoke up. "Y-yes?"

"Not you!" I exclaim back at the person.

The girl points to herself. "I'm not Daniel…my name is Elizabeta…Who are you?"

I stand back and consider the situation. Something here was fishy. Daniel is a girl here, that shouldn't be the case. Also I know the forests of my homeland like the back of my hand because I wandered around them so much when I was little. This place doesn't look familiar at all! Am I in some other past? Or some other world?

"Do you someone by the name of Julchen? Or maybe Maria?" I ask her while recalling my prior name.

"No, but I used to know a St. Maria's order. Now he's called Prussia though. He's a looser so I wouldn't really say you should meet him."

"Oh, Prussia you say?" I look around at the confused looks that the other people give me. "Good, thank you for telling me…Hungary?" I guessed at her name knowing who Daniel was.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" I quickly turn and dart back into the trees before answering her question. I run a good distance, hoping she wouldn't send her men after me. I take out the watch and grumble as I realize it's too dark for me to see anything. I search my clothes for something to shed some light on the face of the watch then remember that the cufflinks on my sleeves light up—I custom ordered it that way in case of emergency like this one.

Unfortunately, I had no idea how to get myself back for the next 24 hours. So I was stuck here until further notice. I decided to make the best of it and learn more about my surroundings. Cresting a hill I found the view of a city. I wondered where I was, I assumed somewhere in Dan—I mean Hungary's territory. But then again if I could recall the history of my world, Hungary could be trying to invade whoever is Prussia here. Maybe if I can find him I can figure some things out about this world. I keep walking toward the small city.

The part I find the most strange about this is the fact that they call each other by their country names rather than more human-like names. I wonder why? It seems so impersonal. We only call each other by our country names during meetings or if we don't like each other. What other strange things do they do here? I wonder if they only eat potatoes here as well to save money.

I suddenly smell a campfire and I turn towards it, maybe that Prussia camping out over there! This time I cautiously proceed, keeping in the shadows and observing. Around the corner I see a very young boy surrounded by soldiers, he was dressed like them too. He has gray hair and eyes are similar to mine. That must be Prussia. But he's so little…Hungary looked older than him.

"Sir there's someone watching from the shadows of there!" a man yells. They must have seen me! Curse my white hair!

I run back into the forest trying to tuck my long white hair into my jacket while I run. I swivel through the trees but trip over several rocks and roots before I completely wipe out. I crawl over to try and hide behind some rocks; the band of men comes closer with the torches. They hold the torches over the area where I fell and saw the marks where I crawled away. They almost find me when suddenly the wind picks up and there is a bright flash of light.

I open my eyes to find that I was back in my office. My first instinct was to look at the clock not even half a second had passed on my desk clock. I sit down to try and catch my breath and settle my mind after all of those events.

I woke up in my chair when Monika touched my shoulder. She turns her head a little to one side and looks at me. "You fell asleep. Are you okay? You never fall asleep when you're working."

I rub my eyes sleepily; during my thinking I must have fallen asleep. I still felt exhausted from all of the running and adrenaline from jumping through time. "Y-yeah…"

"You look like you're been working hard, I got you some beer," she hands me a mug and I give her a confused look.

"You never let me drink beer. It's not 'lady-like.'"

"Well today's an exception," she replies blushing a little as she realizes her mistake. "I think we both deserve one."

She pulls over a chair and sits next to me while I sit up and pull my legs onto the chair. "Hard day?" I ask. "tell your big sis all about it!"

Monika frowns and shifts to a bolt-upright position. "Today was…difficult…"

I sit my beer down then take my sister's hands. "Relax a little, you're at home! Slouch, lay on the table, I don't care!"

She sighs then leans forward on the table, propping her head on her hand. "My back freakin' hurts and the stupid uniform is too tight across the chest. And all of the nations are so immature; I wonder how they even control a country! I guess I should say running a country is one thing, fighting a war is another! I wish this war would just end. There's too many deaths and so much violence, I'm sick of it! It's taking all I have at meetings to keep a straight face and lead the other Axis powers and not break down crying."

"Preach girl!" I say happily. This is the most relaxed I had seen her in a while; the war was really taking its toll on her.

"I am giving orders to kill innocent citizens! Remove them from their homes! Ruin their lives!" tears begin running down her cheeks and she rests her head on her arms. " Sometimes," she said between sniffles, "I wish I was a man, I could actually hold myself and my people together. I wonder if I would be as affected by this is I was a man…"

I pat her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Good girl, let it all out. With a room full of women like that there are probably so many hormones going around," I sympathize, I hand her the beer and she takes another sip. Then I think of an idea. "How would you like to meet yourself as a man?"

"How? That's not possible."

I shake my head quickly. "It's totally possible. The place I went is almost exactly like our time. Except everyone is the opposite of who we are now!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense. How could you?"

"I met Daniel while I was there! There he was a girl and he went by Hungary! And I even saw myself! He was a little boy whom everyone called Prussia!"

"You were dreaming!" Monika insists. "You were asleep, don't try to pull me into this, I want to stay grounded in reality, no matter how ugly it is! Go play your games with someone else!" Moinka stands up and turns. "Grow up!" Then she closes the door behind her.

"Wow, PMS much?" I snort after her. "I know that was real. I should go back and find out! Then again if Prussia was that young then Moni—I mean Germany wouldn't have been born yet. I'll need to go a little later then. And figure out why it put me back here so early."

I researched a little more then realized that on the hour hand, to stay for the full 24 hours that hand needed to be spun 720 degrees around the face. There is no noted way to get back once it is set, which is a little scary to think about.

I wait until the next day, after Monika leaves, to conduct my next trip. I adjust the watch and check it again just before then close it. In a flash I was back in the same forest, but this time I was at the edge of it. I run to the close village which looks fairly torn up as it an attack happened. I run up to a villager and greet them, "Could you tell me who marched through here?" I ask. The man I ask frowns and tells me that it was the Prussian army led by some crazy gray-haired kid. "do you think I could catch a ride to where he lives?"

"Why?" the man retorts. "If you're trying to assassinate him you can't. He's immortal."

"Right," I say ignoring that comment.

"But if you insist there's a traveling group that heading to Berlin, I think he lives somewhere over there." I thank him then quickly look for the caravan.

…

After a long, painful ride I manage to reach Berlin. While my entire body wanted to sit just lay down and go to sleep I forced myself to keep walking to find Prussia's house. I thought, if it's Prussia's house little Germany must liver there as well just like me and my little sister. I turn a corner and I suddenly felt a strong connection to a specific house. I walk up to the large building which lay on the outer edge of the city. I pace up to the door and look at it, a little afraid to go in, or even knock. So rather than doing it the boring and legal way I decided to sneak in through the back.

Climbing in over the gate I look up to see a little boy who appears to be practicing on the piano. He looks similar to how Monika was when she was little, so that probably was Germany up there. My little brother—somewhat! I climb up the lattice on the side of the wall up to the window then tap on the glass. The piano music stops and the little boy comes over and opens the window.

"Hi! Could you let me in?" I say gripping the ivy as best as possible.

"My big brother says that I'm supposed to beat up strangers who climb through windows," he replies completely straight-faced.

Well that's specific. This must have happened before with a robber or something. "That's very smart of you brother, but what if I were to say that I was your big sister?"

"I don't have any sisters."

"Well if you let me in you'll find that I'm a really good person to know!" I say trying to ignore the stabbing sensation in my stomach from a stray branch.

"I don't think…"

"Oh just let me in!" I haul myself up and through the window and collapse on the floor. He stands and stares at me, he doesn't look concerned at all, just a little interested. Once I catch my breath I turn to him. "You're Germany right? You're pretty cute."

"My brother says that too."

"What, that you're Germany?" I tease.

"No, that I'm cute." Apparently he's not very good at reading sarcasm.

"I see." I dust myself off then realize I probably look like some kind of deranged burglar. "Sorry for my rough look, I traveled a long way to get here. My name's Julchen-I mean Prussia."

"Prussia?" he repeats moving his head to the side. "But that's my brother's name."

I nod. "Yes, where I come from my name is Prussia as well."

"But you're a girl."

"Are you saying countries can't be girls?"

He shook his head. "I've never met a girl country. My brother says they're very tough and mean. You don't look mean. You look like my brother…with long hair."

I laugh. "Right!" I take a glance around the room then my eyes land on the piano. "Do you play?"

He nods. "My brother plays piano sometimes because he has lots of friends that taught him. He's not very good."

"Really now?" I notice he has several other instruments in the room, including a violin. "I don't play piano so much as violin would you like me to show you?" I pick up a bow and the instrument and begin tuning it and tightening the bow.

"No, thank you." I stop in the processes then slowly start replacing the items. This Germany sure was a funny kid. Pretty cute too.

"You know, I have a little sister who's just like you. Except she's a lot older…and bigger than you."

"That makes sense. You're older than my brother."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Because your hair is white. My brother's is only gray."

"You sure have a smart mouth," I grumble. "You know, my hair was born this white. It's not because I'm old."

"Oh." No 'sorrys'? He may be cute, but this boy is pretty rude too.

I flip my hair behind my shoulder. "Care to give me a tour?"

"No." I wait for his reason. "If I show you my house you may come back to steal our stuff. So I'm not going to show it to you." Smart kid, then I'll show it to myself. I turn to walk out of the room; he simply follows behind me as I look from room to room. Each was fashionable…about 100 years ago. I ask him some questions and he just answers them plainly and straightforwardly. I sit down in the living room and he stands, hovering by my head.

"Get me a drink or something," I say waving my hand.

"Okay," he says. I didn't think he'd actually do it…Prussia's got him trained well.

I prop my feet up on the table and continue to look around. I could get used to a place like this. With several updates, of course. This place was definitely a bachelor's house, it needs a feminine touch, but I wasn't the type of person to give it that. I suddenly head the front door open with the sound of rattling chains and clanking metal along with muttering. The sorry sight for a man walks in and collapses on the couch next to me. He's dirty from head to foot and is still carrying his weapons. He sinks into the sofa and breathes out.

"Hey lil' bro, bring me a drink, will ya? Thanks." He says shortly. I wait for him to recognize that I was sitting there. When Germany returns he brings a beer for Prussia and some coffee for me. Prussia gives him a puzzled look then turns to see me. "Holy crap!" he yells and falls off the end of the couch.

"Germany, who the hell is this?" he points to me with a shaky finger.

"Prussia," he replies.

"But I'm the only Prussia…there's only one me!"

"You can call me Julchen," I say, offering my hand.

"Oh no…I'm not dealing with any more women today!" he stands and goes to turn. I catch him by the pack of the pants leg, thinking nothing of it, he stumbles and his trousers come clean off. He turns over and blushes bright red. "I'm so sorry! I mean, you should be sorry but…I don't even know!" he voice breaks so he quickly stands up and waddles away with his pants still at his ankles. I look at Germany who appears completely unfazed. I decided to follow Prussia and apologize so I head upstairs, following the trail of dirt and the smell of gunpowder. The door is closed, so I knock.

"I'm sorry for what happened Prussia; I need to talk to you so please come out." I didn't hear a response so I returned down stairs. I grab hold of Germany and give him a squeeze as I walk by. "I consider you my brother. And you are too cute not to hug." I inform him then sit back on the couch.

He comes over and sits next to me. We both sit a little awkwardly.

Then he says to break the silence, "Getting hugged by a girl is different than getting hugged by my brother."

"No kidding!" I exclaim, perhaps a little loudly. I look at the watch to see how much time I have left here. Germany glances at it as well then says, "That looks like something Switzerland would make. I don't talk to him much."

"Yeah, I don't take to her much either," I reflect. "Do you talk to Liechtenstein?"

Germany shrugs. "Sometimes, but she's with Switzerland a lot. But I think she's nice."

"He's very nice where I come from."

"So where you come from, everyone is the opposite gender of everyone here?"

I nod. "From what I've seen so far. And I think your time is around 100-200 years behind mine. And history is a little different as well. That's why I wanted to talk to Prussia. To see what I can learn."

"So you're from another world?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"That's impossible." Yep, same Germany. "So how did you get here if you don't belong here?"

"This watch. It takes my back and forth between our worlds, I think." I hold out the small object. He nods. "It doesn't make much sense does it? but it works."

I hear footsteps come down the stairs then look up to see a much neater Prussia walking in a stately manner down the stairs. He turns and looks at me. "Oh, you're still here. I thought you would have run away at my awesome awesomeness."

"Your awesomeness? I'm the one who's awesome here," I inform him.

"Really?" he puffs out his chest. "Do people tremble in fear at your very approach?"

"From a hundred miles away! They also tremble as I walk away. Rocks split if I tell them to and trees get up and walk out of my way when I want them to," I assert, hoping that that would be the end of the competition of awesomeness before it began.

He strokes his chin and smiles. "Seems like you're pretty awesome, so I'll allow you to bask in my awesome presence for a while longer. Either way what are you doing here? Have you come to kiss my boots?"

"Yeah right," I snort. "I've come from a different world. I have 24 hours here and then I need to leave. I wanted to see what this place was like and get to see what I was like as a man, here." I prop my hands on my hips and smirk in his general direction.

"Oh! so you want a tour then? 'cause I can give you an awesome tour!" he let out a prideful laugh as he walked up to me.

I had already had a tour of the country but I decide let him show me around anyway. "Will Germany be coming?" I ask looking at the boy as he picks up the cups to take the drinks back.

"No, I have piano to work on," he replies walking toward the kitchen. I sigh quietly to myself—he's such a cutie, it's a shame he isn't coming.

So Prussia turns, cape twisting behind him, and begins to strut away; I follow as a blind tourist follows her all-knowing tour guide. As we walk I slowly speed up to begin walking next to him. He is obviously trying to be manly with his stride, it's a very out-of-fashion way to walk, but again, this is 100 or so years before my world. "So what was that earlier comment about being done with women?' I ask causally.

He flinches as if recalling something painful then diverts his gaze, "That's nothing. Just some war issues."

"Well if I may make this excuse, I am the _female _version of you. So maybe I could help?" his cocky walking slows and he begins to walk normally as if he is considering the idea.

"I don't really see you as the girl version of myself. I mean, you have some kind of scar across your face…I don't have anything like that (though it would be cool…). I always pictured myself as a tall girl with big…"

"Don't even say it," I say quickly while pulling on his ear. "Those went to my dear little Germany. So shut it."

"Okay!" he yelps, pulling away from me and rubbing his ear.

"Either way, I'm a girl, I should be able to give you some advice." Though it may not be the best…

He sighs shortly then forces a grin, "I learned that Hungary was a girl a while back. But she always acted like a guy so I always thought, you know, she's a guy…in a girl's body." I nod and hum my understanding. "So I was teasing her 'cause she got beat up pretty good and I was going to wrap her injuries and whatever then all of the sudden…" he touches his chest with his hand. "There they were…I suddenly had this sinking feeling and I sort of…felt bad about threatening to wrap her with my crotch cloth…"

I smack Prussia up-side the head and raise my eyebrows at him. "You're stupid. Any girl, or guy for that matter, would be disgusted if you tried to wrap their injuries in a crotch cloth!" I laugh. "But I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. But I can't do anything like that unless I want to run around _au natural._"

Prussia blushes and scratches his nose, once again diverting his gaze. "Either way," I continue. "do you like her or something?" he blushes an ever deeper shade of red . "Ah, ha! That's so typical. But you should probably go after someone nicer and less…perverted."

Prussia gives me a confused look. I then recall that this world is different from mind so I wave my hands. "Never mind," I say then look around for something to distract him from the topic. "Ooh! What's that over there?" I run over and stop by a bunch of flowers when I hear Prussia make a sound. Suddenly I feel two hands clamp onto my shoulders and a strange aura rising from behind me.

I hear Prussia say the word, "Russia…" faintly. I turn to see a very tall man with a childish face behind me. He smiles and introduces himself as Russia, the one and only.

Back in my world, Anya doesn't bother people much. She loves interacting with everyone but we find the need to be cautious around her because the slightest thing can make her angry or make her cry. But this Russia, with this calm, childlike smile put me on guard even more than Anya does.

"Good afternoon, Prussia," he says somewhat cheerfully with his hands still on my shoulders. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"This is actually still my territory," Prussia replies hesitantly.

"Ooh," he says, propping his chin on my head. A shiver runs down my spine. He leans back and looks at me. "Are you cold? It's spring here, the sun will come out soon and warm everything up. Don't worry. But I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a new country?"

I lean try to move away but his hands hold me firm so I turn my head. "No, I'm just not from around here." He smiles at me and I resist the urge to pull free of his grasp and run away into the forest. I glance at Prussia for support, but he seems frozen with fear. From my view, it looks like there is blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and he blinks quickly. "Did he just lose eyelashes?" I think to myself. This Prussia was very odd.

"Are you friends with Prussia? I'm friends with him too. I want everyone to be my friend, but I think a lot of them don't like me. You see, I'm not very good at making friends because people often say that I'm cold, but truthfully I have a warm heart!" he loosens his grip slightly, enough for me to slip away and turn to face him, I poise myself for fight or flight. He frowns slightly.

"Sorry, I won't be here long enough to make friends, I'm only here…on vacation. I'm returning to where I'm from very soon," I say slowly, picking my words carefully.

"I see," he replies forlornly. "Well next time you visit you should come to my house. But visit during the summer because the winter can be very cold. Okay?" he smiles weakly then turns and disappears into the forest.

I wait until I hear the rustling stop then back up until I run into Prussia. I turn to look at him; his eyes are still wide with fear so I take his wrist and pull him away along the path. My guess is that there was some sort of misinterpretation between these two, I didn't bother to ask. Prussia quickly returns to normal as we walk on and goes on and on about his country and how awesome it is and especially how awesome he is. He didn't need to tell me twice; I already knew.

"Hey, how long until you have to leave?" he asks suddenly as he continues to stride along at his quick pace.

I glance at the watch and push my hair back to see. "I think I arrived a little around 10. So I'll have until 10 tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to have some fun tonight?" Prussia continues without turning.

"What kind of fun?" I ask, still a little cautious around this wild man-boy.

"Don't worry," he says, finally turning back to me. "If you're like me, which you are apparently, you'll enjoy it. I guarantee it!"

"Can we bring Germany along?" I test, a little hesitant to agree.

"Nope. Adults only!" he smirks cleverly. I shrug and decide to go with his plan without further questioning.

…

After we finished the day of touring we walk back to the house just as the sun began to set. We ate a light dinner that Prussia prepared quickly and skillfully. He said that he could make such good meals so fast because out on the battlefield, he never knew when or what was available to eat, so he had to make food as fast and as good as he could. I waited in the living room while Prussia got Germany ready for bed; though I wondered why Germany, who seemed like such a reliable boy, needed Prussia's help to get ready for bed. Prussia bounds down the stairs and smiles. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as ever," I tell him as he passes through the front door.

The last rays of the sun left a small portion of the sky purple fading into red, stars were already beginning to light up the night sky, but without the moon, it was very dark. Prussia, however, knows his way around his forest just like I do mine. He tells me to wait at a park bench while he runs off somewhere. I wait, all senses alert at the sound of someone approaching. I sit for several minutes with only the sounds on the crickets and night bugs beginning; it's unnerving. I hear a bush tremble and I whip around to see nothing but a rabbit hopping out. I try to relax myself when I suddenly feel a presence. I whip around to see a shady figure just behind me I stand and punch him in the stomach and the person collapses on the ground. I turn my cufflink on to find that I had just hit Prussia in the stomach. I don't apologize. It's what he deserves for scaring me.

After a few minutes' recovery, we begin walking again. I ask him what he has in the bag he's carrying. "Something very special," he replies. "You'll like it." I frown but keep walking with him anyway. he soon leads me deep into the forest where it is pitch-black. I can hardly see my hand in front of my face. I trip again and again and try to keep up with his quick pace. I heard him stop and turn I couldn't see anything, but I heard him say, "Climb on." I don't know what he means so I feel around until I found his hand. He pull me up on his back. I sigh with irritation.

"I can walk you know," I say as he starts off.

"You can't keep up with the awesome me, and if we're too slow we'll miss the perfect chance!" he readjusts his grip and weaves through the trees he occasionally calls out ''On your left!" or "Duck!" as we progress through the forest as seemingly faster speeds. The trees start to feel closer together and the bushes thicker; his warnings come more frequently and when it seems like we would run into a wall of bushes the forest opened up to a wide hill. The vast expanse of land opened up before us with some very faint candle lights from the town. I stare in amazement up at the sky and the sheer vastness of it. The only thing I could imagine to say was, "Wow…"

"I told you you'd like it, right?" he takes a seat on the grass and I follow his action shortly afterwards. "Do you have places like this where you are?" he asks as he rummages through his bag.

"No…" I breathe, trying to take it all in. "The city's all lit so you can't see the stars like this at all."

"I'd hate that. This is about the only thing that's as awesome as I am, not being able to see it would be horrible." He hands me a cup and pours something into it.

I lift it up to my nose and smell it. "Beer?"

"Not just any beer," he crows proudly. "It's a mix I discovered myself. It's the best beer in the world!"

I take a sip and take in the flavors. It's not the best I've had, but it was certainly a good beer. Prussia lies back on the grass beside me. In the faint light from the stars I can see a contended look on his face. I finish off the drink and relax on the grass as well looking up at the sky.

"The best of the night is yet to come!" Prussia says, his voice echoing in the quiet of the night. "Wait until you see it!"

I smile and await what he so looks forward to. I take in the fresh night air and search for the constellations I can recognize. I learned many of them when I was younger because it was how we could tell where we were without the technology we have now. I forgot some, but my memory was still pretty sharp. I sat wondering if what Prussia was waiting for could be any better than this…

Then it began. I sit up as I begin to see them fall. The meteor shower. Meteor after meteor suddenly began to fall quickly through the sky. I wish I could capture this moment and keep it in my mind forever. I turned to Prussia, "Is this the best part?"

I could see a faint movement from his head, "Yep."

I don't know how long we were there watching the stream of space rocks light up as they entered the atmosphere, but I could get over the magnificence of it. It made me feel somewhat nostalgic but also this incomprehensible feeling that I couldn't put my finger on. We sat in the silence then as the shower began to slow I heard a sigh from Prussia.

"Small…" he murmurs under his breath. "Down here on Earth we're so small…even if I conquered the entire Earth I'd still be small." He turns to me. "That's why I have to try to own as much the Earth as possible. We'll rule our worlds, right?"

I nod and smile widely at him. "We'll own the worlds! Prussia will own the worlds!" I assure him. With nothing better to do we grasped hands and promised each other that we would both rule the world someday as king and queen Prussia. With that promise made we decided to make our way back to Prussia's house.

…

It is early in the morning when I come out of my room and walk down the stairs to breakfast. Prussia is there cooking breakfast with little Germany sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Do you always wake up this late?" Prussia announces placing a plate of food on the table I rub my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"I only wake up this late on days that I don't have training."

"You already missed training!" Prussia said. "Lil' bro and I got up at 4 o'clock this morning and trained until 6 while you were being lazy, sleeping in your bed."

I laugh sarcastically and look at my watch. 9:45 in the morning. I think nothing of it until I recall that I would go back to my world at 10. I swallow down my breakfast in a couple of gulps then run back upstairs, leaving Prussia and Germany behind me in the dust.

I slide back down in my socks, falling onto the floor when I slide just a little too far, the start yanking my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Prussia asks waving his spatula at me (and tossing eggs at me from the distance).

"I'm going back in 10 minutes! I need some kind of proof…"

"Of what?" Prussia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"To say that I met you two! Do you have a camera or something?"

"A camera? What's that?"

"Never mind…um…" I turn and notice, for the first time, Prussia's necklace. "give me your necklace!" I exclaim tripping over to him with one shoe on.

"Heck no! Germania gave this to me!"

"I'll bring it right back!"

"I don't think I can trust you with this…"

"Come on! I'm Prussia for goodness sake! I'm _you_! you can trust me!" I glance at the watch. "I have three minutes, please!" he frowns and continues to hesitate. I grab his wrist and look into his eyes. "Please, trust me, I'll bring it back. I promise." His look hardens and he slowly takes it off and places it in my hand. "I'll be back," I tell him firmly. I hear the sound of wind and close my eyes just as a white light flashes.

When I open my eyes I find myself back in my office standing in front of my desk in a daze. I slouch into the chair just as Monika walks in. I wave at her weakly; she wanders in looking confused.

"What's the matter?" she asks. "You look exhausted."

"I have proof that there is another world, look," I help open my hand and showed her the necklace. "This is from Prussia from the other world."

Monika sighs and shakes her head. "Would you quit? Everyone has a necklace like that; I have a necklace like that! It's nothing special."

"But you don't find necklaces that are this scratched up! Everyone from these times throws away trashy items! This is Prussia's treasure from Germania!" I insist. Monika shrugs and turns away, leaving me to the empty office alone.

…

A few months later I decided to return to Prussia's world for a brief time to give him back his necklace and a gift.

He looks slightly surprised to see me as I give him the necklace back; after all it had been several years since I last visited. He smiles and I return the look.

"By the way," I say as I see that the time on my watch is almost up. "I wanted to give you something, consider it a gift from me and from the Liechtenstein of my world." I tell him to hold out his hands and close his eyes without peeking. I place the object in his hand and he opens to find a small, silver pocket watch.

"I have plenty of these…" he complains. I give him a look to quiet him.

"This is the same sort of thing I used to get to this world. I made sure it came specifically to my world, that's why it took so long for me to return your necklace. If you ever want to come visit, you can." I step back and look at my watch again. "Well, it looks like it's time for me to go...I'll see you later!"

The last I saw was one of Prussia's signature smiles as the white light flashed before me. I know he has that watch and I wonder if he has ever used it. I haven't seen him since, but I still plan to take over my world and become the queen, Prussia.


	2. Chapter 2

**With the asking of some readers, I have written a part two! Yay! So this is a second part for anyone who's interested...**

I wake up that morning and decided to just put my hair in a ponytail. I am too tired to care what I look like at this point. Even if Noah saw me I think he'd understand.

I had stayed up all night for three consecutive nights working on plans for my poor little sister. She had overworked herself and made herself sick. I'm not too worried because we have the medicine for it and because she's a country. She won't die that easily. It's just some simple economic problems that happen during every war. So while she's recovering I'm pulling some strings and working to hold things together while she gets better.

Unfortunately that means that I have to go to boring meetings and listen to people chat on about whatever. Monika insists that I take notes in her stead and tell her everything that happens. I do my best, but those meeting are truly horrible.

I make my way down the stairs, and almost fall down the last flight because I stumble over my feet. I manage to stagger into the kitchen and work on preparing something fairly quick. I eat a small potato and egg omelet then take some up to my sister. She's still asleep so I leave it by her bedside then sneak back to my office.

I drop into my chair with a heavy sigh. I hardly had the energy to lift my pencil, let alone work on plans. So I sit there going through plans mentally.

When I was younger I was an excellent fighter and I had many plans from those days. I doubt I've lost my touch seeing as how I was so successful and awesome then. Then plans I had drawn up hadn't failed either so I know I am an expert at my craft still. Even after the few hours of sleep I had the night before I still felt exhausted—and a little shaky.

But I know I'm too awesome to get sick. And we can't both get sick when this war is going on. I closed my eyes briefly and leaned back in my chair. But when I opened my eyes I saw a person sitting across the room from me.

I snort and sit up quickly; I instantly recognize the person.

"Prussia!"

He smiles faintly. "I'm glad you still recognize me."

While I was glad to see him, I am surprised. His usual arrogant air was gone. Non-existent even. He walks over to my desk; I stand to meet him. He looks even wearier than I felt.

"What happened to you?" I ask, inspecting his shabby clothes. "You look like crap!"

Prussia laughs. "Yeah, I do. But you do too."

"Well I have a reason. I've been taking care of my sister who's sick and my country which is at war!"

Prussia smirks and looks at me defiantly. "You think you're having it rough! You should see my place!" I give him a confused glance. He seems to recall something and his smile fades. "That's actually…sort of why I'm here…"

…

I walk along the edge of the forest with Prussia in-stride with me. I didn't half believe him when he said that there was a wall between him and Germany. But it was true. I am walking beside it right now. Prussia can hardly stand to look at it and I can feel a looming sensation that chills me to the bone.

I place my hand on the wall and look up at it. Prussia told me that we couldn't stay for long or else we'd be caught, but I couldn't help but feel that as I stand here…It'd be no different if we were captured. Of course I could go back home. But he is trapped like a caged animal. I turn back to him. Even with his back turned to me I could tell. He didn't even want to think about the wall that literally tore his country in half.

I hear in the distance dogs barking I knew that we should get out of there. I place my hand on his shoulder and push him forward. We both start running back to his house which was now a part of Russia's.

I recall Prussia's words to me before we came to his world.

"I think it was just after you gave me my cross back that I noticed Germany begin to grow very quickly. He had leaders that demanded a lot from him. His leaders never praised me because they were more concerned with him. I am worried.

"A massive war broke out which ended up piling blame on West. His leaders and his people were angry that the blame was piled on Germany so suddenly a new leader appeared that seized control and forced West to lead troops to conquer all of the other countries in Europe—and maybe even the world. West couldn't get a word in and really hated the idea of another war which would really mess up everything in Europe again, but once in a while West gets a little overcome with the thought of victory and power. He practically begged me for some of my awesome plans so that he would succeed. So I gave them to him and even went with him to teach him my secret techniques.

"When everything finally ended, we thought we could return home and clean up after the battle. But what I came home to find was that everything I had had been given to Russia and I had been sent to live with him."

We leave the forest behind us find ourselves in a city. I think too much about Prussia's words to see much of the scenery. Then finally look up as I see that we are approaching a large house.

Plants are overgrown and the place is a mess…just like the rest of country. We step inside and I recognize the place. It was Prussia's old house; where he lived with Germany.

The inside is broken; the marble flooring is dented and cracked as well as the walls. Signs of decay painted a mural of destruction. I followed Prussia up to what was his room. I stand in the doorway.

"I just thought," he said as he concluded his speech to me in my office. "If your time is ahead of mine, you may know how everything turns out, you know?" He forced a smile to his face as if he thought that I could assure him of a good future.

Now standing in the doorway after running away from the wall, still without having said a word, I tell him what I know.

"I have been in a situation where I was separated from Monika. But it was never this bad. The war that's been in my world has lasted much longer, but it hasn't cost as much as yours.

"You see, girls will have long-standing grudges that simmer then suddenly erupt violently, unlike boys who fight, make up, and get over it. And the reason the wall was put up in my world was because they (the leaders of the other countries) thought quarantining me and other countries would help the conflict to be resolved. The Prussians and Germans in my world didn't take kindly to that."

"I see…" Prussia sighs, shuffling further into the room.

"But," I announce before he can slump back into his revere, "You are the spirit of Prussia. Just like me. If I'm the best fighter in the world, then you must be the best fighter here!"

"I'm not even supposed to be alive still. I was dissolved years ago…"

"But as long as the Prussian spirit still lives in the people of East Germany, you'll still be around!" I flip my hair behind my back and prop my hands on my hips. "So stop being such a sad sap! You're Prussia for crying out loud!"

Prussia smiles at me and walks back toward me. "You're right. But you don't get it."

"What do I not get about this?" I snort. "You have a reason to live—you're supporting your citizens! And don't be melodramatic about this. I know how you are."

"Come here and look around out of this window." I follow him to a window that has all of the glass broken out of its panes. He gently pushes it open with the sounds of scraping glass as it moves. "My country…my house, is in shambles. The people are starving," he says passionately. "My people have lost their Prussian spirit! I don't have any because they don't! I'm never praised for my strength or the power that I had. I'm just…not awesome anymore."

I stare at him in shock. Anywhere there is Prussia, awesomeness is. It's a part of the Prussian being—awesome is in our blood! And saying that he's lost it is too much.

I shove him down to the ground and sit on top of him. I take his torn collar and pull his face closer to mine. "Shut up!" I yell at him, tears unexpectedly welling up in my eyes. "You can't expect me to believe that! You are the _awesome_ Prussia, and if you say anything other than that I will hit you so hard that you will have earthquakes where you never thought they could happen! If your people have no inspiration—BE the inspiration they need to move on and fight!"

The tears drip off my chin and land on his cheek; his eyes widen at my words. "You have other countries who understand your situation and are probably absolutely _willing _to help you!" I insist. "You can't just give up! You're alive aren't you?!"

"But I've asked other countries!" Prussia cries. "Poland, who refuses to even speak to me because I conquered him, Lithuania who refuses because I conquered him, Czechoslovakia hates me, Hungary hates me, and everyone just hates me! No one's going to help me! I'm alone…as usual…"

"Then figure out a way to help yourself," I declare solemnly. I rise and turn, expecting him to come after me. I wait in the doorway for him to pick himself up. He glances at his hand as he stands and smiles uneasily. He scoffs, half at himself, and then shows me his hand covered with blood because of a shard from the window.

"I guess that's mostly my fault," he sighs as I sit down to bandage his hand with my neckerchief. We move downstairs and we sit on the old torn and worn couch that I had sat on the first time I came to Prussia's house. I don't say a word to him. I don't have a single word that wouldn't hurt him even more; so I seal my lips. But mostly, I am angry with myself because I'm not too different from him. Destroying countries instead of building alliances, looking pessimistically on a situation when I _really_ thought I was being realistic…it takes an outsider to really realize how many stupid decisions you make in a day.

Still with a bit of irritation, I lead Prussia out onto the street. We step on the sidewalk only to see two officers coming right at us. Prussia lets out a small gasp and pulls me back behind the wall. The officers seem to notice our suspicious movement and call out; we could hear their footsteps quickly approaching. Prussia pushes me into a bush and before I can protest tells me to be silent.

The officers catch up and begin talking to Prussia. He talks coolly with them as if he wasn't worried at all. They ask if he had another person with him and ask him what happened to his hand. He told them he didn't and said that they probably just saw his shadow and that he cut it while picking up broken glass form a window. One looks at the other, giving Prussia a suspicious glance every once in a while. Prussia stands calmly waiting on them with his hands behind his back; while he looks calm, I notice him wringing his hands.

"Sir, on the grounds on your suspicious activity we'd like to further question you at the station," the officer says.

"Why?" Prussia replies reaching a finger up to rub just under his nose. "I'm telling you the truth. I haven't been doing anything."

"Just cooperate…" the two insist stepping toward Prussia. "If you're not guilty of anything we'll let you go." I notice Prussia tense, ready to defend himself; I likewise ready my knife. The two officers took either arm, but Prussia shoved them away. The officers immediately went for their guns. I leapt out and stunned one of the officers with a knee to the head then I grab Prussia's wrist and pull him behind me. With a knife in one hand, I use the force from the running the swing Prussia ahead of me. He hesitates and I yell, "Idiot! Keep running! I'll catch up!" I hear his footsteps fade, but I hear many more as several officers run toward me, aiming their guns. I was a little out of practice with Monika sick and not have training because of making plans and while I was still light on my feet, I did get nicked by a few bullets. Knowing that my knife was nothing against bullets I quickly ran to catch up with Prussia.

As I ran I got the sense that he was heading for the forest so a make an abrupt turn off the road and toward the wooded area. I heard the officers yell behind me; ignoring them, I swivel past trees and around rocks. Once I decide that I put enough distance between them and me I climb up a tree and wait for them to arrive. They seem confused and look for a while then slowly start to give up and head back to the town. I waited for a long time then climb down and begin to look for Prussia.

I use my natural sense of connection to him to mentally track where he is and I soon find him within a small radius of me, but a long distance from the city, by that point, however, I had spent all of my energy. The nights without sleep, the wear-off of the adrenaline, and even the small bits of blood-loss mixed with dehydration overcame me and forced me to stop. I collapsed at the base of a tree and closed my eyes, no longer able to keep them open.

…

When I finally manage to pull myself out of sleep, I find that I am in a completely unfamiliar place. An idyllic scene would say that light filtered through the windows, and while there was light from a lamp next to my bed I mostly noticed the particles of dust floating in the air past the ugly brown curtains. I was in a bed, but it was small and uncomfortable and the sheets are worn. I look around the room and realized it was late at night, then I hear someone open the door. Russia stepped in softly, as if he didn't want to wake me, but with every step I turn and watch him carefully. I sense Prussia on the other side of the door, and to affirm my suspicions I see him push the door open a little wider. I blink at him; I notice a slight movement from behind the door. Russia leans over me and I look up at him.

"Oh! You're awake! Wonderful! I made some borscht for you, if you'd like," he smiles happily. "You had a lot of wounds so I treated them myself. Prussia was very worried about you, but he said he didn't know who you were."

I sit up slowly, the nicks from the guns didn't hurt, it was more that I felt cautious around Russia. I wonder how long I was asleep—it couldn't have been for too long, yet I somehow felt refreshed.

"Why don't you come in Prussia?" Russia says turning to the door. There was a hesitation then he pushes open the door and steps in, arms folded. "See, she's all taken care of. Do you remember who she is now?"

Prussia shook his head, continuing to avoid eye contact with Russia. He sighs then gives me another smile. "Well, you're all fixed up eat the soup before you go, though." He stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Prussia slips over to me quickly and breathes with relief. "I thought you were dead!" he exclaims. "What would happen if you died here?!"

"Shh!" I scold him placing a finger to my lips. "Russia's probably listening right now, so we need to be quiet." Prussia nods and I continue. "Anyway how long was I asleep?"

"A long time!" he replies. "Almost 8 hours. And you snore like a pig."

"Shut up," I hiss pinching his nose between my fingers. "That doesn't matter! I only have a few hours left," I glance at my watch…three more hours to be exact. "So what am I supposed to do between now and then?"

Prussia gives me a worried look while rubbing his nose. "Help me tear down the wall…or something!"

"I can't do that," I retort. "But…I suppose there is something you can do to help your people."

He grins hopefully at me. "You can help them escape over the wall," I conclude.

"I can't do that!" Prussia panics. "If Russia catches me…"

"Shh! I know! But you're immortal! It won't matter if _you_ get caught; it only matters if the people can escape and be together with their families on Germany's side, the safer side, of the wall, right?"

Prussia gave me a look full of fear which I understood completely. He spoke in a low voice, "What if…people die while I'm trying to help them?"

"You have to tell them then. Not everyone will be successful or even make it out alive. The point is that you're trying and with each time you are successful, you will be praised!" I tell him with as reassuring smile as I could give. "It's a heavy burden."

He looks at me and forces a smile, but I notice a tear in the corner of his eye. I reach out on place my hand on his head and rustle his hair. "You'll be okay," I assure him. "If I got through it, certainly you, the awesome Prussia of this world, can. You'll be reunited with your brother and you'll find him even cuter than before. Just like me." I lean over and wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his head. I hear him stifle a sob then I hear him mutter something. "What? I don't understand."

"I can't breathe!" he says as I release him. He gasps for air dramatically; I frown. He looks up at me with a stupid, pitiful expression and I shove him away onto the floor.

"Don't be stupid," I sigh. "I know you're trying to make light of this, but I'm serious," I tell him while pushing my hair back behind my neck. "You'll feel sorry about yourself until you start doing something about it. Now help me up." I slide my feet over the bed and try to stand up. My legs shook a little; Prussia quickly stands and takes my arm and helps me to the door. We step out into the hall and walk cautiously down the stairs we see a few people at the bottom—Prussia tells me they are the Baltic states: Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. They notice us and greet us in a friendly way, but I can tell they are definitely suspicious of me. As we pass them I turn back and stick my tongue out at them. They all give surprised looks; I laugh to myself. They are always easy to mess with whether here or in my world.

We walk around a little outside until I lose all feeling in my legs and need to sit down. We talk and I casually look at my watch and realize that I would be back in my world in a few minutes.

"Do you really have to leave?" he asks.

"You have others to keep you company and if you keep yourself busy in other ways then time will pass so quickly you won't even know what happened." He smiles, I lean forward to give him a reassuring hug and my watch falls out of my pocket. I turn to grab it when I see a foot step on it. I look up and see Russia, he quickly removed his foot and looks at the watch—smashed under his shoe. My mouth drops open and he gives a childish smile. "Sorry, was that yours?"

A surge of anger rises my chest and I step towards the towering person. "You!" I growl deep in my throat. "You did that out of spite!"

"Well…" Russia pouts with his lip and gives a sorry look. "I didn't mean too…"

"You jerk! You bastard!" I spit pulling out my knife. "Noah gave that to me! That's how I get home! I'll never get that back!" I feel Prussia grab my arm but I pull away from him.

"Stop Julchen!" he pleads. "You can't win this!"

"It doesn't matter if I win, as long as he knows what he did!" I bark back, my fury reaching its limit. I turned back and readied myself to lunge at him when all of a sudden I feel something clamp around my wrist. The familiar wind whips around me and a white light flashes.

Suddenly I am back in my office. I look around and see Prussia next to me, still gripping my wrist. "You should have let me kill him! You all would have been better off!" I scream at him. "Why? Why… didn't you…" I feel a wave of exhaustion suddenly sweep over me and my knees buckle under me.

Prussia makes a short sound then pulls me into my armchair. "Just rest for now, I'll get someone…" I hear him say. I nod but, once again, fall asleep.

All that I faintly recall is being carried back to my room by him and placed on my bed.

…

When I realize that I was back at home I find a wet cloth on my head and the fan running above me. I notice voices outside in the hallway; Noah's and Monika's, I guess. I didn't hear much until they push open the door and walk in. I wave my hand at them. Monika comes and sits on my bed while Noah stands a little distance away.

"Are you feeling better, sis?" I ask peering over my blankets.

"Better than I was," she replies. "But now you're the one who's sick. So you need to rest as much as possible. By the way, how did you get so beat up?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I sigh.

"Prussia?" I heard Noah offer.

I turn and look at him with surprise. "How did you…?"

"Well, as I was walking up to your house a guy who looked a little like you came running up to me and asked if I could take care of you for a while." I gave him a confused face. "I was a little confused and he said that he's not from around here and that you needed some assistance and that Monika was sick so she couldn't do too much. So I came right over. He called himself Prussia—he's pretty strange."

I laugh a little and turn back to Monika. "Did you meet him?"

"Only briefly," she tells me. She frowns. "He told me to listen to you more. Then suddenly disappeared."

"Did he leave anything?" I sit up and look around. Monika shook her head then stood. "I'll come back later; I have some things to catch up with. Don't keep her up too long, Noah."

"Yes ma'am," he says giving her a salute. He comes and sits on the chair next to my bed. "That Prussia fellow did leave something with me. He told me to give this to you." He hands me a letter; I open it carefully.

_To the Awesome Prussia of this world,_

_I hope you get better fast. I can't have the awesome Prussia of that world sick; it'd look bad on my reputation! Thanks for coming anyway and for giving me an idea on what to do. I owe you one._

_Best wishes from the Awesome Prussia_

_PS- your sister is pretty cute!_

(After he drew a picture of himself making a peace sign)

Out of the letter fell a small necklace, similar to Prussia's. It had a small not tied to it which read:

_Sorry that Russia broke your watch. I tried to get you out of there before you got any more hurt. Maybe next time you can beat him up! Anyway, here's a necklace so we can be matching in awesomeness_!

I smile at Noah and thank him; he returns the look and stands. "I'll let you rest now. Get well soon!"

"Thank you," I reply then slide back down under my sheets. I stare up at the ceiling and realize that that would be that last time I'd be able to go see Prussia. But, to me, that's fine. I know he's being the best Prussia for his world, and I am for mine, even if I'm sick right now. Julchen will rise again! I smile as I think about this then whisper under my breath, "Best of luck Prussia!"


End file.
